Our Fairy Tail
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Twelve years after the downfall of Zeref, the world seems to be going hazy and hectic once more for the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy and Laxus must figure out what is happening and stop it before the world as they know comes to the end. With their children, Layla and Luke, they do everything to keep them safe and innocent, but will that last? THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "Hated with Love".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been one year since the old man finally kicked the bucket. Twelve years since he handed the guild over to Lucy. I sat at her desk on the second floor, listening to Lisanna and Mira, who were working the bar as usual. The flame head and ice stripper were standing in front of the first floor request board from what I could hear.

"Laxus, breakfast."

I glanced to my left and saw my wife, Lucy Dreyar. I smiled kindly. "Thanks, Lucy." I kissed her forehead and dug into my breakfast. "Delicious as always."

She smiled and hugged me. "Glad to hear." Her arms lingered around my neck affectionately. "Is this all of Natsu's damage reports?" She gestured to a mountainous stack of papers.

"Heh, yeah. We really need to talk to him about that, don't we?" I smirked.

"Master!" A young boy by the name of Romeo ran into my office. "Master Lucy! It's Wendy!"

We looked at the boy. "What is wrong, Romeo?"

"She isn't here! Or at Fairy Hills! She's gone!"

I smiled. "Have Mira check the job records, would you Luce?" I turned my attention back to Romeo. "When did you last see Wendy?"

"Here, last night. I am positive she isn't on a job. She would have told me." He said sternly. He was so sure of himself. She was talking to Levy about some things yesterday and I heard Porlyusica's name mentioned more than a dozen of times.

"Perhaps she went to go pay the old hag a visit. I believe she has taken quite the liking to the lady." I smirked. "You miss her don't you, Romeo?"

"You could say that." He blushed while scratching his neck.

I smiled at him. "Don't hurt her. You'll regret it forever."

"I take it you still regret doing that to Lucy during Fantasia, don't you?" Romeo asked.

"He better not be." Lucy said from behind Romeo.

"I didn't know you were my mate! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Later." She said before turning to Romeo. "She's on a job with Levy, Romeo. One of the requirements was to bring a healer. It was last minute, so don't take it to heart. I'm sure she would have told you if there was time." She smiled. "She'll be back in a few days. Be patient, okay?"

"Okay!" He smiled at Lucy before leaving. As soon as he left and went back downstairs, Lucy closed and locked the door, making a loud click that sent tingles down my spine.

"Laxus," She started. "You do know I accepted you for a few reasons, right?"

"And they are?" I asked, smirking.

"One, you're handsome. Two, you supported me when no one else did. Three, you're amazing at kissing," She walked over to me and kissed me. "Four, you're a powerful wizard. And five, you were meant for me."

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her again but this time I was in control. I smiled against her lips. I broke the kiss when I heard the commotion downstairs.

"Ignore it," Lucy said flatly. She wrapped her arms around my neck in protest.

I kissed her lightly. "You know I can't." I picked her off of me. We went downstairs to see Layla and Luke fighting again. I sighed. "Luke! Stop fighting your sister! I'll have your mother send Aquarius on you!" I yelled at my twins. "Layla! Quit being rude to your brother! You're family, start acting like it."

Both blonde and identical except of the hairstyle. Layla had waist long blond hair like Lucy and Luke had short blond hair like me. Layla, like Lucy, loved to wear pink, so she was in a pink sundress. Luke was in an old fur coat of mine and a black shirt with beige kakis. We've been told that our kids are the spiting images of us, except younger.

"I'm sorry, Layla. I'll stop calling you weak." Luke hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm sorry, too, Luke." Layla returned his hug.

"Good, now, when's the next Guild Masters Meeting?" Lucy asked me, snapping my attention from our kids.

"Two days from now, why?"

"You're going with me this time. We don't want to miss anything. The kids will be fine with Mira and Freed. I already worked it out with them." She leaned against my chest.

"You need to talk to me before you make arrangements like that. It's dangerous in Clover right now. We're not going to the meeting and I don't want to leave my lovely wife and kids alone to fend for themselves even if they have Fiore's best guild with them." I groaned.

"Layla! Let's get married!" I flipped my head to the pink-haired boy on the first floor talking to my daughter.

"No way, Honō! Dad say that he has to approve first and I didn't hear a word from him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Master!" Honō shouted up to me. "Can I marry Layla?"

Lucy giggled beside me. "Hell no! You aren't taking my little girl away from me!" I roared and shocked the ground in front of Honō. "Natsu! Control your kid!"

"That's my son! A Dragon Slayer like his Dad! Honō, go after the girl you love!" Natsu said stupidly.

Lucy snorted next to me. "Come on, Natsu. Don't be a doting parent like Laxus."

"I'm not a doting parent!" Natsu and I said together.

"Right." Lucy rolled her tongue. She laughed lightly as she watched my face grow red. "Don't worry, Laxus, you're a perfect father. You're doing fine, my love."

I nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. I looked back down on my beloved children. Luke, my pride and joy when it came to magical strength. He inherited both mine and Lucy's magic, becoming the first born dual dragon slayer. Layla, much like her grandmother, became a celestial wizard. Lucy says she will follow in her footsteps too. She's currently able to hold a Zodiac Gate open for a total of two hours and fifteen minutes, which is a significant achievement for someone who's barely over eleven, but then again she has she strongest and best celestial wizard for a mother and trainer.

My eyes wandered to the door as I briefly mused on the next time I would see Sting and Rogue. It had been nearly three months since the last time they checked in or had written to us. I know Layla misses Rogue a lot. They had been close since she was born. Both Lucy and I are thirty-six now; Sting and Rogue are twenty-nine. It's been twelve years since Zeref's downfall. It hit Luce pretty hard and though a lot of people don't know it, she mourns the day. In her mind, the deaths of that day had not been nessicary. No one should've died except Zeref. Zeref's magic gave life and/or supported his demons. So she figured that if she killed Zeref, the demons would fall as well, either dying or reverting to their better selves they were before the conversion. She was right, but there was a cost to it. There was a self-destruct sequence Zeref had employed in their existence. The demons he had created, not converted, had exploded, devastating Magnolia and killing many civilians. There's a memorial held every year for the loved ones lost, and secretly she mourns her grandfather then, too, despite him being the cause of Zeref's resurrection. No one outside Fairy Tail knew.

"Laxus, I'm taking Luke on a training mission soon. I want him to learn to control _it_ before he receives his guild mark. I want him to be safe."

"He's not like you, Lucy. He can't switch sides. He was born to two good parents that have pulled through the dark times as good people who fight for the light. So do not worry, Luce. It'll be alright."

She looked me in the eyes and gave me a look so uneasy and distressed it worried me. "Laxus, I really don't think that's the case. His right eye changes sometimes, it's quick, but it does; it changes from his pretty blue eyes to that horrifying red. Laxus, I need to know that our son will not go through that."

I understood her worry. She was always worrying over him since he showed signs of having her dragon slayer magic. He was destructive and cold-hearted and quiet, very much unlike his playful, bubbly sister.

She turned on her heel and walked to her office. I wanted to follow her, truly, but I knew better. She was in one of those moods where she didn't want to be near people. I turned to look at my children once more before glancing at the request board. Walking down to the board, I nudged the two blockheads away as my eyes landed on the perfect mission for Layla to take with Luke. I had talked it over with them months ago and would let them go when the mission finally came around.

Just as he was about to grab the mission off the board, Luke shouted, "They're back!" I smiled, knowing that his nose was much sharper than mine. He knew what Sting and Rogue smelt like, but what I didn't understand why his face suddenly turned sour and pale, before he grabbed his sister and pulled her into the kitchen, Layla screaming her protest as she too didn't understand what he was doing. It was when the door opened, did I understand.

There stood Sting and Rogue with blood dripping down from their foreheads and into their eyes. Stings leg was torn open and he was leaning on Rogue, who was struggling to support his brother due to the gash across his chest and arms. I barked for Lucy, who came out running as I placed Sting on one table and Rogue on another.

Lucy's face was stony as she went to work on giving out orders. "Reedus, go get Porlyusica. Mira, Lisanna, go get the aid kits from infirmary. Now! MOVE IT!"

She ripped a piece of cloth off Sting's already torn pants and wrapped it around her hand. She pressed against the heavily bleeding wound on his legs and looked at me to do the same for Rogue. I ripped my shirt and followed her unspoken orders.

Layla had managed to slip passed her brother when I heard her come up to Lucy silently, taking on her mother's blank expression as Mira handed her a bundle of gauze. She began treating the smaller of cuts as we focused on the larger, more critical ones.

Looking back, she reminded me of Wendy.

Luke had followed his sister's lead and did the same for Sting as she worked on Rogue.

Porlyusica had managed to break through the crowd and sighed as she began to go to work, instructing the kids away after offering a small smile and thanks for their help and us to press on their wounds. Once their wounds were dressed we moved them to the infirmary and cleaned up the tables we used to clean patch the boys up.

Both Lucy and Layla were silent aside from the occasional "thanks" or "move". There was an alliance between the guilds that if anyone showed up from another guild, they would administer aid immediately without charge, but I knew that was not why they were here. They were here because they needed family. They needed to tell us something, and it had to do with what had happened to them. To say I was worried about the safety of my family and the guilds. I fear the twelve years of peace have come to an end.

_**Hey guys this is the sequel to "Hated with Love" and I really hope you all liked the first chapter!**_

_**-SFL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My head hurt and throbbed as I tipped back another shot of bourbon. The job gets to you. My boys were in the infirmary, passed out or in pain, based on the occasional groan. I knew this was an attack, but on who? Me? Laxus? Perhaps the guild? No, this attack was a message. But for who?

I sighed as a knock came from my door. My hair was black at the moment. My eyes blue. It was the change. I sniffed the air. It was Lucas, my dear little Luke. I didn't want him to see me like this. He opened the door before I could stop him.

"Hey Mama, Papa is looking for you. Rogue has woken up."

I stared at him. He was looking right at me, but didn't seem to realise that I did not look like the mother he knew.

"What's wrong, Mama?" I watched as his hair and eyes flickered to match mine. It stayed like that long enough for me to realise it was real and longer. "My magic is from you, Mama. Why are you so surprised?" He came over and hugged me.

"I'm not, Luke, not at all. I just hoped you wouldn't have this curse. This magic will tell you to do terrible things, never listen to it. Don't listen to it. Never listen to it, sweetheart. Never."

"I promise, Mama. I promise." I watched my hair turn back to blonde. I sighed. I was scared for Luke. I was legitimately terrified. He _was_ like me. My biggest fear for my children had come true. I squeezed him before letting go.

"Good. Now let's go see Rogue, scuttlebutt."

He grabbed my hand, smiled at me, and led me to the infirmary. I entered the room slowly, not sure if Rogue would be ready for talking yet. I knew he wouldn't want to. I just knew it.

"Hey, Rogue," I said meekly. "How are you feeling?"

He looked tired and even more pale that normal. "Better, Mom. Better. Thank you."

I looked at Lucas. "Go tell Daddy that he should send Wendy up whenever she gets back, okay?" He nodded and scampered out of the room as I turned back to Rogue. "Layla's worried. She wants to know what's going on and what happened." I said gently. "Are you up for telling us what happened, Rogue? You don't have to if you're not up to it, okay?" I softly sat down on the edge of his bed and placed a wet cloth from the bowl on the nightstand to his forehead. He groaned at the pain as the water dripped slowly into the cuts on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"The old hag added some herbs to the water to help us heal faster." The groan came from Sting as he rolled over to face me. "We don't know what happened. It all happened so fast, and before we knew it, I couldn't see from the blood rushing into my eyes. Once I managed to clear the blood, I saw a girl. She was strong and dressed in armour and had fiery red hair. A sword was in her hand…"

I held my breath. He was describing Erza. She had left the guild to go be with Jellal. She had thought it to be best after the downfall of Zeref. I was scared she had gone rogue. She had sworn to be a great wizard and to continue fighting evil and dark wizards. She vowed to never forget where she came from.

"Was her armour silver with wings or black like the pits of hell?" I asked quietly. Sting's face was pale and Rogue's was even paler. I watched Sting stare at me.

"It was pink."

I stopped breathing, trying to remember if Erza had pink armour. "Armadura Fairy…. It was her armour, one that bears the name of our guild. It's her strongest armour."

"You know who it is that attacked us?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Yes, I have a good-"

The door opened and Wendy, now age twenty-four with a full chest (good for her), poked her head in. "Master, I just got back from my mission with Levy, and Laxus-san said that I should come check in with you…" Her words trailed off as her eyes landed on Rogue's poorly bandaged torso. Silently, she walked over to Rogue and hovered her hands over his wounds. She began pushing her magic out to her hands and healed my son's cuts.

"There's nothing I can do about the scarring right now, Rogue-kun." She smiled softly, knowing the scar wouldn't bother him.

"Leave it, Wendy. It's fine." There was a slight red tinge on his cheeks and decided to interrogate him about it later.

"Guess I'm next. Come here, Wendy." Sting said softly. I could see that his pride was damaged to be defeated so easily. He was always a proud, and too cocky for his own good, man and to see him in stuck in a hospital bed was heart breaking, to say the least. I watched him slowly remove the blanket covering his legs. Wendy's face when pale as her lips formed a thin, straight line. Like she had done with Rogue, she placed her hands over his wounds and began to heal him.

I breathed easier when she looked at me and smiled. "They're going to be okay, Master. Though there is some minor scarring, but that should be all healed up in a couple days."

I stood from my seat at the end of Rogue's bed and gave her the biggest smile I could muster. "Thank you, Wendy. Really. Now please, go home and get some rest. Romeo is worried."

She gave the floor a smile as her thoughts clearly turned to her lover. "Of course, he forgets that everyone had a communication lacrima on them…" She turned her attention back to us. "Good night, Master, Sting, and Rogue. I'll see you in the morning."

We waved her out and I focused in on my two sons. "As I was saying, I have a good idea on who it might be. In fact I'm quite positive on who it is, but we can't jump to conclusions. I'll contact Hibiki in the morning for some analysis on the data we've collected tonight."

"Mama…" Lucas poked his head in the door and rushed over to me, burying his face in my chest. There were tears in his eyes and he wailed softly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He just squeezed me tighter as he shook his head. "Mama…"

I sighed and held my child to my chest. He was probably stressed out with the upcoming mission he and Layla were going on, the thing with Rogue and Sting, and the stress of living up to Laxus's expectations of him. "Lucas, I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't understand what the problem is, now can I?"

He, too, sighed and with teary eyes, he looked at me. "The…the voices…"

I tensed. I didn't think the voices would ever come for him. Silently, I prayed for the guidance my grandmother had given me twelve years ago. _Mavis,_ _please_ _tell_ _me_ _What_ _I_ _should_ _do._ _I_ _seek_ _your_ _help_ _with_ _this._ _I_ _ask_ _not_ _as_ _the_ _master_ _of_ _your_ _guild,_ _but_ _as_ _a_ _mother__, __as_ _your_ _granddaughter,_ _please,_ _help_ _me._

_Do for him as I have done for you, my little Lucy. Show him the darkness within him and find me._

**_So, hey guys, what's new? I hop e you enjoyed this latest chapter and hope you are looking forward to the next installment of "Our Fairy Tail". See you all next time. -SFL_**


End file.
